Time To Reflect  Season 5
by Just Chuck
Summary: A small moment after the beach scene.  Those that are new to Time To Reflect might be a little lost if they have not read any of the previous season closers.


Time to Reflect : Say goodbye to it all.

A/N at the end of the story

101010101010

She closed the car door and drew her gun as she slowly took in the home in front of her. She noted the flickering light and figured it was probably from a large tv from the living room.

She looked at her phone and noted the time. When this mysterious text came in she was going to ignore it, but something about the address made her think it was... well... safe. Somewhere deep inside her told her that this is where she wanted to always be.

She took a deep breath and silently went forward and tried the door. It opened silently.

She entered and raised her gun to the shadowy figure sitting in the lazy boy.

"Punctual good. Some things have not changed I see Walker" the figure threw her an empty shot glass and pointed to a half full bottle on a little table.

Sarah lowered her weapon, and unconsciously straightening a little, she poured herself a shot and sat down in a chair placed within reach of the bottle for both of them.

"I'm sorry, I really don't understand. Why the secrecy, and where are we?"

"A few years ago you did a mission with Bartowski in this very house, and cracked a fulcrum cell. You and Chuck lived here pretending to be husband and wife. When it was all over, you purchased this place, and actually a few more on this block."

Only taking the time to refill their drinks, they held the glasses up and took the shots.

"This is all so strange. I talked to Chuck most of the night. He told me this awesome bedtime story that made me think that there is no way a spy like me could ever be a normal girl like he described." Sarah poured another round.

"Chuck does not know about this place. When he started searching for your perfect place, you didn't have the heart to tell him you found his perfect place. Instead you turned this place into a safe house."

Sarah nodded however se could not help but stare all the pictures surrounding her. One of her and Chuck on the TV, obviously at their wedding, pictures of his sister, brother in law and baby claire on the wall, a picture of her and her father, then one of her mother and a girl.

Her mouth dropped as the details of the mission came flooding back.

She reached down to grab the bottle. That's when she noticed it.

Sarah stared hard at the 'ACTIVATE' flashing on the lens of the dark glasses suddenly placed in front of the 100 year old whisky.

"Orion created the first intersect, and put the limitation on it as a failsafe. However the NSA created an intersect based on his designs, and improvements Chuck discovered that his father made. His mom and sister, and Chuck's own changes over the last few years, well this is the what should be intersect 3.0. limitation free."

The implications of what what being told suddenly dawned on Sarah.

"So this is this what I downloaded to the glasses before I blew up the intersect room."

"Yes it is. The NSA learned a long time ago when it comes to the intersect, backups are an absolute must. If Ellie is correct, and I think that she is, this will return all your memories, and still leave a working intersect for you. We believe that if the intersect is suppressed then so will your memories Sarah. However there is risk, Chuck has been the only person to have it longterm suscessful. The choice is yours."

And with that, the shadowy figure took the shot, rose, nodded and started to walk out. Stopping at the door Sarah heard.

"Walker, this is probably be the last time you see me. I remember 'this' you when we met five years ago, and I knew the 'other' you. Whatever happens, I believe that you should have a happy ever after."

Sarah nodded absently, never taking her eyes off the glasses.

10101010101

Across the street, another door opened, shocking the one that open it.

"Colonel Casey, I just wanted to let you know that the NSA will have no problem with your relationship with Mrs Verbanski if you decide to return. And personally John, no matter what you decide, I wish you all the best."

"I appreciate that you would tell me in person General." Casey Saluted his superior officer.

Dianne Beckman returned the salute, and smiled "No problem John, I was in the neighborhood. Do you have time for one last drink before you head out."

John stepped aside, allowing her to enter. He goes to close the door, and stops to watch the best partner he ever had run out the front door of her house, jump into a nerd herder and race off into the night.

Excusing himself he walked across the way into the other living room and just as he was about to use the remote to turn off the TV, is when he noticed the smoldering internet glasses lying on the floor.

Smiling he turned off the TV and after a final look at the picture of Team Bartowski that Ellie took at his partners wedding, he closed the door, feeling like even though this was closing, another door was opening. Walking back to take that drink, he started singing "Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand..."

1010101010101

A/N

First off, usual disclaimers - I own nothing in the Chuck Universe. I make no money on this. I just have fun.

Personally I understand why people did not like the ending, I however think it was a typical "Chuck finale" leaving us with an end, and a beginning.

And although I got dragged into real life again and away from the fac fiction i love... and it allows me to spread my crappy writing to the world (be warned). This is something I have been working in for a while.

(That and Chuckies Angles, but I digress)

So here is what may be the last Time to Reflect for Sarah, but I will be eternally hopeful that someday, some channel other than NBC, Chuck will be back.

Again please if you liked this, or anything you have read on this site, please take time to review. Myself and a lot of authors really do enjoy hearing the good and the bad. All I ask is please be respectful.

Nuff said.


End file.
